1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to condom cases, and particularly pertains to a new and improved condom case to provide a convenient storage of various components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of condom cases is well known in the prior art. The condom cases of the prior art, however, have failed to provide a condom container provided with the various components such as condoms, pre-moistened cleansing towels, and a disposable bag for sanitary disposal of the various components. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,434 to Liebman sets forth a condom case formed as a key chain holder wherein the case is formed of friction members to securably secure plural mirror image portions of the case together. The case of Liebman merely provides for a central compartment for the securement of the condom therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,008,875 to Peterson sets forth a condom case wherein the container is expressly provided with a plural series of condoms for compact storage within the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,332,857 to Karg sets forth a condom container provided with a compartment for the storage of condoms therewithin in a manner similar to the other prior art devices failing to set forth the system of components as provided by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,232 to Seibel sets forth a diaphragm case utilizing upper and lower portions provided with an internal container for containment of a contraceptive gel therewithin. The Seibel patent is a further advancement in the prior art by providing a contraceptive securement case utilizing a plurality of components, but fails to set forth the various inter-related components in a compact case, as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 706,330 to Menges sets forth an early prior art device wherein a pivoted lid secures a resilient bag therewithin and is of interest relative to the prior devices available.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved sanitary condom case wherein the same addresses both the problems of compactness, storage, and provision of various component securement means for containing and providing dispensing of various components associated with sanitary utilization of condoms.